Mass Effect Retold
by Chayse-man
Summary: My retelling of my favorite game series, with some new characters, places, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, as you might have guessed, I have recently fallen in love the Mass Effect series, and I really wish I had given it a chance much earlier. Anyway, I want to apologize to all of you who have been waiting for me to return to my prior stories, and I know I really should focus on them, but right now, I am in a bit of a Mass Effect Frenzy, and I feel more inspired and motivated to write M.E. material. Rest assured, I have not forgotten my previous stories, and I currently have many ideas for them. I want to thank you all for your continued support as well as Sakiko for her massive help and advice.**

**Moving forward, I, like many of you, hated the ending to the Mass Effect series. It was just a big slap to the face, IMO. SO, I decided to retell the story, in my own way, starting half-way through Mass Effect 2, and continuing on through Mass Effect 3 and even further than that. I am aware that others have done this before, but in their own ways. Like I said, this is my retelling. As you will no doubt find out, I have removed Jack from the story entirely. Sorry to any Jack fans, but I could not STAND her character, I felt she was way to over done and I could not find myself to feel any sympathy for her, hell, I actively tried to kill her in the suicide mission on my first play through, yet she survived. Boo. Anyway, I have opted to replace her with my OC, Wolf, a member of a new species I created, called the Ferals. **

**In conclusion, I Hope you enjoy, and I welcome all questions and suggestions.**

* * *

_It was chaotic, yet silent. Explosive, yet calm. He had only moments to grasp his bearings and look for a solution. Before he could think of anything, he found his breathing was becoming more and more difficult. He reached behind his helmet, realizing, to his horror, that one of the oxygen tubes had been severed. _

_ He flailed his arms and legs, grasping at his breathing apparatus. Unbeknownst to him, he had begun moving, faster and faster. He realized only too late to see the planet behind him growing much larger._

_ As he drew his final breaths, it started to heat up._

* * *

Shepard gasped as he bolted upright from his bed. Another nightmare. He buried his face into his palms and sighed. It had been three months since he had awoken in that Cerberus base, but all he could dream about was the day the Collectors had attacked him and the Normandy.

It was one of the few times Shepard was truly terrified. The Collectors had been vicious and relentless. The once prized creation between human and Turian engineers had been reduced to nothing more than fractured metal and rubble within seconds, and it's commander reduced to nothing but charred flesh and armor.

It didn't help that he was almost killed while on board the Collector ship either.

"Shepard? Is everything all right?" spoke a feminine voice over the intercom, breaking him free from his thoughts.

"I'll be OK, EDI." Replied Shepard. "Thank you."

"Sensors indicate high stress levels and accelerated heart rate." Said EDI. "Are you sure you are OK?"

"I'm fine EDI. Just a nightmare."

"I will leave it be, then." Replied EDI. "We are also within range of the Cerberus research facility." Shepard nodded.

"Thank you EDI. I'll be down shortly. Tell Miranda and Garrus to gear up."

"As you wish."

Shepard rose from his bed and made his way to his armor locker. He would need to prepare for the task at hand. After he, Garrus, and Grunt barely escaped the Collector ship, Shepard had been contacted by the leader of Cerberus, The Illusive man.

The Illusive man was just that, Illusive. He was as mysterious as they come, and his origin was shrouded in cover ups and mystery. He had spent billions to bring Shepard back from the dead, and even rebuilt the Normandy, this time much better.

Shepard did not like the Illusive man, but he was the only one willing to combat the collectors, so he went along with it. He had supplied Shepard with his ship, his pilot, and a brand new crew. He had also provided several dossiers containing information on potential crew members.

There was Mordin, the Salarian scientist. Mordin was a good man, energetic and very talkative, yet still a good man. Shepard had earned his un-dying loyalty after he took time to help him find his former student last seen on Tuchanka. Once there, Shepard was pleasantly surprised to meet up with his old friend, Urdnot Wrex. After a happy friendly reunion between the two, Wrex pointed the team towards the clan's scout leader. The scout then informed the team where he believed the team could find Mordin's former student, Maelon. Maelon turned out to be a torturous and twisted young salarian who was attempting to cure the Krogan Genophage, a noble task, but his methods were monstrous.

Then there was Archangel, or as Shepard knew him, Garrus Vakarian, a Turian marksman. Shepard had first met Garrus during his investigation of Saren. Garrus was an experienced C-Sec officer then, but ever since had taken to the streets of Omega to help clear out criminals. In Garrus' words, all he had to do was "point his gun and shoot." Shepard had Garrus' loyalty after he helped track down an old acquaintance, Sidonis, one who had sold his team out on Omega. Garrus wanted to kill the young turian, but Shepard convinced him otherwise, and Garrus was happier that way, he believed Sidonis still had good in his heart. Garrus was a good friend, and Shepard was happy to have him by his side.

Then there was the Krogan, Grunt. Shepard had originally intended to recruit the Krogan Warlord, Okeer, however, Okeer had created Grunt, who was intended to be the "Perfect Krogan". When Jedore, a merc, attempted to poison Shepard and his team, Okeer volunteered to stay behind to ensure the safety of his creation. Shepard and his team had managed to kill Jedore and the rest of her forces, including a group of rejected tank-bred Krogan, only to find Okeer dead. Fortunately, Okeer had time to record a vid thanking Shepard for providing him with time to save his creation, before dying. Shepard had brought the tank-bred upon his ship, and released him. To Shepard's surprise, the Krogan than proceeded to attack him. Thankfully, Shepard had managed to talk the Krogan down without shooting him with his pistol, which was aimed directly at Grunt's midsection. Grunt had become loyal to Shepard after he had taken Grunt to the Krogan homeworld of Tuchanka, where Shepard once again met up with Wrex. After Wrex and Shepard greeted one another as friends, Wrex informed Shepard that Grunt was just going through puberty, and would have to go through the rite to become a member of Clan Urdnot, to which Grunt agreed to. Together, Grunt, Shepard, and Garrus had managed to survive multiple waves of Tuchanka wildlife, even slaying the thresher maw. Afterwards, the team were attacked by a rival clan, and easily defeated them. Once returned to Wrex, Grunt was granted a member of clan Urdnot.

Kasumi Goto was next on the list. Kasumi was the galaxy's greatest thief, without the fame. Shepard had met her while on board the Citadel, and was able to attain her loyalty after helping retrieve a grey box from her deceased partner, and lover, Keiji. Retrieving the box was no simple task, as the duo had to infiltrate a secure compound owned by a criminal known as Donovan Hock. None the less, Shepard and Kasumi retrieved the grey box and managed to kill Donovan Hock.

Then there was Zaeed Messani, the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter. Zaeed was a former Blue Suns merc, who had been betrayed by Vido Santiago, whom of which he was tracking down. Shepard agreed to help, and along with Garrus, they located Vido, who unfortunately escaped, due to Shepard's refusal to leave any hostages behind to die. Zaeed was at first, furious, but after Shepard claimed the mission to stop the collectors was more important, he agreed to continue working with the team, becoming loyal to Shepard.

Then there were the two Cerberus operatives assigned to Shepard. Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson. Both were highly trained operatives, and powerful biotics. Miranda was a genetically perfect woman whose beauty matched her brains. She was in charge of Project Lazarus, the project to revive Shepard. While at first cold towards Shepard, she became very loyal to him once he helped save her younger sister from her father's operatives. Jacob, was a physically perfect man, who was kind-hearted and strong willed. While once a member of the Alliance, he turned to Cerberus after he felt they were doing a much better job of protecting humanity. Jacob had helped Shepard once he woke in the Cerberus lab. However, he became loyal to Shepard after he had helped track down and arrest Jacob's father, a man who had been aboard an Allianice frigate that had crashed upon an alien world, who then proceeded to abuse his power by enslaving the female survivors and exiling those who opposed him.

Shepard's team was strong, yet hardly complete. He still had four more dossiers, The Justicar, The Assassin, The Mechanist, and The Feral. The Justicar was an Asari warrior who that many knew of, and feared. Her name was Samara, and like the Assassin, she was located on the planet Illium. The Assassin, named Thane Krios, had very little information on him. He was illusive, and skilled. The mechanist, was another of Shepard's former Teammates, Tali'Zorah. After Saren, she had returned to the Migrant fleet, with the information on Geth that Shepard had provided her, she completed her pilgrimage, and had become an expert on the Geth. Shepard had met her while investigating the human colony, Freedoms Progress, where she had been sent to retrieve a fellow Quarian named Veetor. She had a team with her, but they were killed by re-programmed mechs. Shepard and his team had managed to find Veetor, who then proceeded to inform them of what had happened on the colony. Miranda was in favor of taking the Quarian with them for questioning, but Shepard refused. He instead took the nervous Quarian's Omni-tool data, and allowed Tali to take him home.

Oddly, Shepard could not stop thinking about the female Quarian. It was because of her evidence that Shepard was able to hunt down Saren. Tali was a truly remarkable individual. She was smart, quirky, friendly, resourceful. Shepard both admired and respected her skillset. In many ways, she played a key role in Shepard's investigation of Saren. She was an intriguing individual, and Shepard was very happy to see her again, even if it was during an investigation of a ghost colony.

"Shepard." Said EDI. "We are nearing the facility."

"Thank you EDI." Replied Shepard. "I will be at the air lock in five.

Shepard picked up the final Dossier, The Feral. Ferals were a young species, who had been on probation for the last four hundred years, due to attacking a council scouting party. They would've been quarantined, had it not been for the testimony from the Feral High Alpha Male. Not much was known of the Ferals, save for their appearances and physical and mental attributes.

Appearance wise, Ferals resembled wolf-human hybrids, with some feline qualities. They were bi-pedal, had pointed ears, humanoid faces, elongated canine teeth, retractable claws, and were covered in light fur and feline-like eyes. Fur and eye color was various. Ferals typically stood between six to seven feet tall.

Physically, Ferals were very impressive. Their reinforced bone and muscle structures made them very strong, and their powerful respiratory system gave them higher stamina then most species. An average Feral could casually lift five times it's bodyweight and sprint at high speeds for hours. Even more impressive was the fact that Ferals seemed to run on unlimited natural adrenaline.

Though they were impressive physically, their mental capacity was limited. Their mental capacity was equivalent to an average human, but compared to other races, they were very lacking.

However, one universal fact about the Ferals that was very evident, was their aggression and violent tendencies. Ferals seemed to run on extra adrenaline, and even wounded, were a force to be reckoned with. Shepard had voiced his immense displeasure with having a Feral on board his ship, even claiming he would rather have to deal with Grunt while he was in a Blood Rage. The Illusive Man assured Shepard that this Feral was different, and would be a valuable asset to his team. Shepard agreed to allow the Feral a chance, but if things went sour and his team was threatened, he wouldn't hesitate to put it down.

The Feral in question had been discovered by Cerberus twenty years ago while the organization illegally sent a research team to Razesh. Details were scare after that. The facility the team was headed to was a secret research facility, where the Feral had been raised and studied. However, three days ago, the facility went dark, and no reports were sent in. The Illusive Man was suspicious of the event, but wouldn't blame the Feral. He asked Shepard to retrieve and recruit the Feral as well as investigate the facility.

Shepard sighed as he adjusted his shoulder pads, tossing the dossier upon his desk, and then departed for the air lock.

* * *

Garrus and Miranda were waiting as Shepard entered the air lock.

"Shepard." Began Garrus. "Do we really want a Feral on board? I don't mean to seem unruly, but I would much rather face an enraged Krogan with arm tied behind my back."

"The Feral has lived on this facility it's whole life." Answered Miranda. "If there haven't been any incidences yet, I doubt they would be now. Ferals may not be the smartest species, but this Feral has to be aware an escape attempt would be a foolish mistake."

"Whatever the case," began Shepard, "I want you both to be prepared. There's no telling what we will find in this facility. So be on your guard."

"Understood." Replied Garrus and Miranda.

* * *

Shepard, Garrus, and Miranda made their way through the research facility. They had come aboard expecting someone to be present, or even a body. Unfortunately, they had found nothing. The power had still been on, so the possibility of a power failure was out of the question.

"This place is like a ghost town." Murmured Garrus.

"Where is everyone?" asked Miranda quietly.

"I don't know." Replied Shepard. "But keep your eyes open." The trio continued their way through the bright hallways, until they reached a security center.

"There might be some surveillance vids in the system." Said Garrus, lowering his gun. "Might show what happened here." The trio were surprised to see a researcher pop out from under the security console.

"Don't shoot!" He pleaded. "I'm unarmed."

"Imagine that." Whispered Garrus.

"What happened here?" asked Shepard. "Who are you and where's the Feral?"

"My name is Richards. I'm sorry, did you say the Feral?" Asked Richards.

"Yes," began Miranda. "The Feral that Cerberus has been studying here."

"Why do you want to see the Feral?"

"We are on a very dangerous mission," began Shepard. "And we require his skill set."

"Well that's the first time I think I have ever heard anyone say that."

"Where is he?" asked Miranda impatiently.

"He's in Solitary."

"Why?" asked Shepard confused.

"He struck one of our senior researchers."

"No incidents, hmm?" asked Garrus sarcastically, casting his glance at Miranda, who rolled her eyes.

"Though we probably should've listened to him." Spoke the Richards.

"What do you mean?"

"Three days ago, we were attacked by Eclipse mercs. They stormed in, killed most of the staff, and took over the facility."

"This facility may be small, bit it is well secured, Shepard." Miranda said with concern. "For mercs to just take the facility over, it'd have to be an inside job." The researcher nodded.

"The Feral attacked who he believed to be their inside man. He was right. After the attack, we saw him joking with the Eclipse leader. His name is Jonah Briggs. He was just some new guy who transferred in a few months ago. Or that's what we thought. No one could've guess he'd do this. I saw him kill the head researcher, Dr. Drovin."

"Do you have any idea why Eclipse would be interested in this place?" asked Garrus, stepping forward.

"No. We're just some small research facility. All we do hear is study unknown species."

"Really? No weapons testing? I find that difficult believe about a Cerberus facility." Quipped Garrus sarcastically.

"Not every facility is meant to study new forms of weaponry, Garrus." Snapped Miranda.

"Enough, both of you." Ordered Shepard, who then turned his attention back on Richards. "Do you know were we can find the Feral?"

"I can give you the l"ocation, but the way there is filled with mercs. I heard them talking about selling the Feral to a man called the 'Organizer'. I have no idea who that is, but he can't be good news." Shepard's Omni-tool beeped as he received directions to solitary.

"Do you have anywhere to go or hide?" asked Shepard.

"I can stay here and provide you with any assistance. This is really the only place that is secure on this facility." Shepard Nodded. "Before we go, is there anything you can tell us about the Feral?"

"I wish I could." Replied Richards. "But I rarely had any interaction with it. If Dr. Drovin were alive, he could tell you more. From what I hear, he and the Feral were really close." Shepard nodded.

"Let's move."

* * *

Shepard and Co. made their way through the hallways, dropping merc after merc. Finally, they reached their destination. Shepard motioned for Garrus and Miranda to take cover as he opened the door. Once the door opened fully, Shepard could spot several Eclipse mercs, one facing a bright lit room with his helmet off and smoking a cigar.

"Look at this poor pup." He joked. "All locked up and can't play. The Organizer will pay highly for you." Shepard and Co. quickly ducked behind cover. Shepard readied his M-15 Vindicator Assault Rifle, and nodded to his team. All three leapt from cover, firing upon the mercs, who scrambled to defend themselves.

One merc charged Garrus, who dodged the merc's punch, delivering a knee to his abdomen, then smashing his elbow into the back of his skull. The merc dropped down dead.

A blue aura enveloped Miranda as she raised her hand upwards, using her biotics to lift a merc off the ground, before smashing him into the ground.

Shepard dropped three mercs with his assault rifle, but had to duck as the final merc attacked him with a knife. The merc swung again, but Shepard swiped his hand away, then delivered a powerful kick to the merc's abdomen, then snapped the merc's neck.

"Everyone all right?" asked Shepard, turning back to his crew, who nodded. Shepard then stepped forward, into the light of the solitary cell.

Inside, was the Feral. He was an impressive sight. He stood only a few inches taller than Shepard, and had a muscular physique. His body was covered in grey fur, but he had long black hair. His eyes were a fierce yellow. He wore nothing upon his torso, but he wore orange cargo pants, but no shoes. Though he was pacing, he eyed the commander suspiciously.

"I take it, you're the Feral." Spoke Shepard. The Feral said nothing and continued to pace. "I am Commander Shepard." Again, the Feral said nothing.

"Not very Talkative, is he?" Questioned Garrus.

"Can you understand me?" asked Shepard, taking a step forward. The Feral stopped. "Can you speak my language?" Suddenly, without warning, the Feral launched himself at the glass, smashing his palms against it. Shepard, startled, stepped back. The Feral's lip curled upwards, revealing his teeth.

"I can understand you fine." He Growled. "Now, if you're done with the damn questions, either let me the fuck out, or take a picture and keep walking." Shepard was shocked by the Feral's vulgarity, maintained his composure.

"That's not a good start to a relationship. If you want out, you'll have to play ball."

"That some kind of dog joke?" Snapped the Feral.

"No..." Replied a confused Shepard. "I'm just saying, hostility won't get you anywhere."

"So in other words," Miranda said smugly, "Sit, and be a good boy. We might just let you out of that kennel." The Feral growled.

"What do you want, Commander?"

"I came here to ask you to join us."

"For what?"

"I'm on a mission to stop the Collectors." The Feral stepped back, and smiled.

"The Collectors. Heh. I've heard about what they're doing. Kidnapping entire human colonies, for some grand unknown purpose. I hear millions have disappeared."

"That's right." Replied Shepard. "I could use your help stopping them."

"Why do you need me?" asked the Feral as he began to pace again. "What makes me so special that the great Commander Shepard, freshly risen from the dead, would make such an effort to recruit me?"

"To tell you the truth," began Shepard, "The Illusive Man is quite confident in your skill set."

"I see." Replied the Feral. "If I agree, you will release me?" Shepard nodded. "Hmm...alrite...under one condition."

"And that is?" Questioned Shepard.

"There is a man named Jonah Briggs on this station. I can still smell his betrayal."

"That researcher, Richards, mentioned him earlier." Said Garrus.

"Richards survived? That's good. Good man. A little jumpy from what I knew of him. Didn't always talk with him, but it's good hear he is OK." A look of relief seemed to fall over the Feral. "Anyway, I knew from the moment Jonah showed up here something was off. I just couldn't place it. Then, one night, I was returning from an examination, I heard someone talking, and I investigated. Turns out, Jonah was contacting a group of Eclipse mercs. I confronted him, and he hit me. So I struck back. He called the guards, they believed his story, and they tossed me in here. A lot of people died because of him. People I knew. People I was close to, including Dr. Drovin. Let me have him, and I am yours to command."

"What will you do when you find him?" asked Miranda. The Feral glared towards her.

"Tear his fucking head off." Shepard stared at the Feral, he obviously couldn't just let him kill the man without interrogating him first. But he did need him.

"All right." Said Shepard as he pressed a few buttons on the side of the cell. "I will let you out, but I want to talk to this Jonah first. Then we'll decide." The cell door rose, and the Feral stepped out.

"I can work with that." He said as he rolled his shoulders.

"Good." Spoke Shepard as he approached the Feral. "Now that that is out of the way, what do I call you?" The Feral eyed the Commander.

"Dr. Drovin use to have a nickname for me." Replied the Feral. "He use to call me...Wolf." Before Shepard could speak, the door behind them opened, and several mercs poured their way in. Shepard went to raise his rifle, but Wolf stopped him.

"I got this." Wolf then sprinted towards the mercs with alarming speed, disarming the first two mercs. Wolf then delivered an elbow to the merc on his left, then pulled the merc on his right close, using him as a human shield as the remaining mercs opened fire. Wolf then tossed his deceased shield towards the remaining mercs, distracting them. He then turned his attention to the merc on his left. He sent his fist crashing into the merc's helmet, causing him to turn around, his back to Wolf then kicked the back of the merc's knee, causing him to drop to one knee. Wolf then casually snapped the merc's neck.

"Holy shit!" Yelled one of the remaining mercs in fear. "Retreat, retreat!" The two remaining mercs then fled the room, with Wolf prepared to follow.

"Jonah is in the communications center, I'll meet you there, I have some things to attend to." He yelled as he began to run.

"Wolf!" Shepard yelled after him.

"Go!" Replied Wolf as the door closed behind him.

"God dammit!" Snapped Shepard as he and his team took off in the direction Wolf had ran. "Let's go!"

* * *

Shepard and his crew had finally managed to fight their way through Eclipse forces on their way to the Communications center. However, to their surprise, Wolf was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is he?" Growled Shepard. Before a reply could be made, several Eclipse mercs were seen retreating through a door down the hallway, making their way towards Shepard and Co. However, they seemed more focused on what was chasing them. The team could not make out their aggressor, as the hallway was filled with smoke, but they could hear heavy gunfire. Soon, two Eclipse mercs were seen stumbling out of the smoke, but both were immediately dropped with precision shots. Within moments, Wolf stepped out of the smoke, two M-6 Carnifex pistols in his hands, and a scimitar shotgun on his lower back.

He was dressed differently, this time wearing black cargo pants, and a grey combat vest.

"Told you I'd meet you here." He said as he holstered his pistols.

"You shouldn't have run off on your own like that, Wolf." Chastised Shepard. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I can handle myself, Shepard." Replied Wolf with a roll of his eyes. "Jonah's scent is strong. He's definitely behind this door."

"If he is," Spoke Garrus, "He probably has some other mercs in there with him."

"I don't think so." Began Wolf. "Chances are, he didn't plan for your arrival, so the mercs we saw on our ways here, were probably the last ones. He is most likely trying for reinforcements, so we had better get in there and end this, quick." Shepard nodded, and opened the door.

Inside, a tall, and thin with short man with short brown hair, wearing a typical lab uniform was seen furiously typing away, before an image of an Eclipse merc popped up on the screen.

"Briggs? Why are you contacting us?"

"Listen," began Briggs, "Shepard and his crew have-" He was cut off as the monitor exploded into a hail of glass and sparks. Wolf stood next to Shepard, his M-6 raised.

"Hello Jonah." He said coldly. Jonah Briggs whipped around, a look of fear plastered upon his face.

"Y-you..." He stuttered.

"Yeah, me." Growled Wolf as he rushed forward, grabbing Jonah by his throat and hoisting him into the air. "You didn't think that cell could hold me, did you? No. No cell can. Now, I'm gonna kill you. The only thing is, I don't know if I want to take it slow, or end it quick. Considering what you did to Dr. Drovin, I think the first option suits you."

"Wolf, this wasn't the deal." Said Shepard sternly. Wolf ignored him.

"That man raised me like his own son. He saw me as much more than a damn lab experiment." Snarled Wolf. "He taught me everything. He gave me a chance. And you just ended him without a second thought. I think I have made my choice. I am so gonna enjoy this."

"Sh-sh-shepard!" Screeched Jonah. "Don't let him do this! This isn't your style."

"Wolf!" Shouted Shepard. Wolf glanced back at him. "This wasn't our deal. Put him down."

"No, Shepard!" Growled Wolf. "He deserves to die!"

"He deserves to be on trial." Retorted Shepard. "He killed good people today, and he should stand trial and be judged."

"He's already been judged." Snapped Wolf. With a snarl, Wolf slammed Jonah on the ground, and raised his hand, claws extending. But, instead of tearing Jonah apart, Wolf hesitated. Then, with a sigh, he released the sniveling man.

"A deal is a deal, Shepard." Sighed Wolf as he made his way out of the comms room. "Let Cerberus, or whoever the hell else have him." Jonah propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing his neck, a scowl on his face.

"Filthy damned animal!" He snapped as he pulled out a pistol from within his coat. Shepard rose his rifle, but as he did, Wolf whipped around, tossing a blade with precision accuracy, catching Jonah in the throat. Wolf scoffed.

"Fuckin' figures." Shepard watched as Wolf departed, then placed his finger to his ear.

"Joker."

"Yes, commander?" was the reply.

"Ready the ship, we're on our way."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Well there ya have it! How did I do? Lemme know! This has been the first of (hopefully) many installments to this series. Though be warned, I am a college student now, and I will often be bogged down with homework and projects galore, so please continue to be patient with me like you have, and I promise to post and update whenever I can!**

**Cheers, Chayse-man.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**ANNNNND I'm back. Figured I would post another chapter for ya'll today. And guys, if I may make a request, if you take the time to read, drop a review for me. It helps me know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong. I also enjoy hearing any suggestions you guys may have for me, so feel free to do so! I would really like to give another shout out to Sakiko for her help in editing this chapter and giving me sound advice once again! Thanks Steeeephy!**

* * *

The bright lights of the CIC welcomed Shepard as he exited the elevator, the Galaxy Map shining brightly as Shepard stepped onto the podium, planning the crews next destination.

"Um, Commander," spoke a red haired woman at a terminal next to the Galaxy Map, "May I have a word?"

"Yes, Ms. Chambers?" asked Shepard, stepping down from the podium.

Kelly Chambers was the ship's Yeoman, as well as its current psychologist.

"I have some questions and thoughts about our newest recruit. the Feral, Wolf?" Replied Kelly.

"What's your take on him?"

"Well, he seems like a loner," Began Kelly, "He didn't want much to do with anyone once he came aboard. I feel that may be a future issue due to the value of teamwork for this mission. I remember reading your report, and you mentioned that he was close to the head researcher, Dr. Drovin. He could possibly be choosing isolation as a coping method. I believe this could possibly Jeopardize the mission."

Shepard nodded in understanding.

"I was planning on speaking with him, maybe I'll go do that now."

"Be careful, Shepard," said Kelly nervously, "He may not be in the 'sharing' mood at the moment."

"Noted."

* * *

Shepard exited the elevator into the engineering deck and made his way into the hold. As he made his way down the stairs, he could hear a faint rustling. Drawing nearer, he could see Wolf appearing to be setting up a hammock.

"Making yourself at home?" asked Shepard.

Wolf turned to look at Shepard.

"Oh, hey Shepard." Replied Wolf nonchalantly, "Yeah, I'm just setting up my sleeping station. Back on the research station, I had a hard time sleeping on a flat surface. For some reason, sleeping in an elevated position like in a hammock just works better."

"I see," Said Shepard as he glanced around the hold, taking notice of Wolf's pistols on a small table,"So where did you learn to shoot?"

Wolf turned back towards Shepard.

"What?"

"Your heavy pistols," Shepard said, motioning to the table.

"Oh yeah, that," Replied Wolf off-handedly. "Well, as small as it was, the station did have some very well trained security personnel. I got along with them fairly well, especially their captain, Rhodes. Rhodes was a tough son of a bitch. I remember one day, I stumbled upon him and the team during target practice. He caught me staring at an M-6 Carnifex. He asked me if I liked that gun, I told him I did, and he offered to let me shoot it."

"How did that go?" asked Shepard, leaning against a wall.

"Well, I was seven. The kickback was strong enough to send the butt of the gun into my face," Replied Wolf, "I ended up with a busted nose and a swollen eye. Rhodes found it funny as hell. He asked me if I ever wanted to see a gun again."

"What'd you say?" asked Shepard, some amusement in his voice as Wolf smirked.

"Hell yes. From that day on, I spent at least an hour every day learning how to shoot a gun, unload and reload it, take it apart, clean it, and put it back together. By the time I was twelve, I could shoot better than most of security."

"Rhodes seems like one helluva teacher," quipped Shepard, "Taking you from a busted nose, to a precision marksman."

"He was," answered Wolf as he sat upon a stool, "But a good deal of it was me. I can adapt and learn almost anything rapidly. It's not instant, but I can learn things quicker than most. It's pretty strange for Ferals."

"You mean your whole species can't do that?"

"Well yes and no," Replied Wolf. "From what the researchers told me, my kind isn't too smart. More brain than brawn. It's highly possible they can adapt and learn, but not nearly as fast as I can. In truth, I'm kind of a freak of nature Shepard. Even though Dr. Drovin never referred to me as such."

"I get the feeling you two were close?" asked Shepard as he leaned slightly closer.

"Yeah," Sighed Wolf, "I wasn't born on that station, but most of my memories are of that station, it's med lab, recreation and fitness center, target range, hell, even the close quarters combat training center. But, my most prominent memories are the ones with Dr. Drovin. I can't remember a time where he wasn't looking out for me. He spent a lot of time running tests on me, but when he wasn't, he was teaching me the history of the galaxy, as well as what he knew of my people. He practically raised me. He wasn't a big fan of me learning how to use a gun or fight."

"He sounds like a good man."

"He was," Sighed Wolf, "While I was in solitary, I remember hearing Rhodes entering the room. He was angry. He said mercs had taken over the station and were killing the researchers. He was the one to tell me that Jonah killed Drovin."

"That must have been hard." Wolf nodded.

"It was. Then he went and got himself killed. He was trying to help get me out of that cell. Mercs killed him and his team, then tossed them and the researchers into the waste disposal. "

"I'm sorry to hear that, Wolf," said Shepard solemnly.

"Yeah, well I doubt you came down here for a heart-to-heart." Said Wolf, changing the subject. "Anything else you need?"

"You mentioned that Dr. Drovin told you about your species," spoke Shepard. "Can you tell me anything about the Ferals?"

"Well," began Wolf. "Drovin didn't know much about them, other than what he learned from studying me, which was purely physiology. Other than that, all I can tell you is that my species is relatively young compared to other species. We aren't very technological. Our tech is similar to what the Mayan and Incan people had during their time periods on your planet. Advanced for the time, but still low tech. We have basic things, like wheels, pulleys, ramps, and so on."

"What about an acting government?"

"We have that." Replied Wolf. "But not like you'd expect. See, Ferals are divided into tribes or packs. There is the main tribe, a few dozen smaller tribes, then thousands of tiny tribes that are basically nomadic. Most nomadic tribes basically consist of exiled members from larger tribes, or younger Ferals who want to make a name for themselves. They're scattered throughout the planet of Razesh. Most tribes try to claim land and improve it, but due to the fact that they are constantly fighting off other tribes, they often don't succeed."

"What about the larger tribes?" asked Shepard.

"Well, there are dozens of larger tribes, but only one rules them all," Replied Wolf. "The tribe in charge is Karuq. They are led by the High Alphas. They make the laws and could have possibly millions of members within their tribe. I imagine I'm from that tribe."

"What makes you say that?" Shepard asked quizzically. Wolf laughed.

"Shepard, look at me. I'm the very definition of an alpha male, and only the strongest and fiercest Ferals are a part of Karuq."

"Careful Wolf," joked Shepard, "You might come off as humble."

Wolf waved his hand dismissively, "Anyway, the Karuq are basically the top dogs on Razesh." Shepard smirked.

"Did you just make a pun, Wolf?"

Wolf placed his face into his palm.

"I did, and now I regret it."

Shepard shook his head.

"Well I'll leave you to it. See you around Wolf."

"Shepard," Said Wolf with a nod.

* * *

Shepard stepped onto the podium, activating the Galaxy map. Several blips appeared on the holograph. Shepard eyed each once, before selecting one.

"Set a course for Halestrom."

* * *

**And there you guys have it! Another installment. As always, lemme know how I am doing, and feel free to leave some suggestions.**

**Cheers, Chayse-man**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys, sorry it has taken me a while, I have been very preoccupied with class and life in general. But, here is chapter four. Enjoy, and as always, please read and review!**

* * *

"So what's the situation, Shepard?" asked Wolf as the shuttle neared its destination. Shepard glanced up at his compainions Miranda and Wolf, whom he had decided to bring to Haestrom on a new mission.

"We're here to pick up and recruit Tali'Zorah," said Shepard as he checked his Vindicator, "Her skills will be essential."

Wolf nodded in understanding as Miranda glanced to her left, taking notice of the scenery outside through a monitor, "What do you think she's doing here?"she asked.

Wolf shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"It could give us an idea as to what to expect," replied Miranda.

"She's here with a small team," said Shepard, "where we're headed there is a small research facility, Tali will most likely be in there."

With another shrug Wolf turned to Shepard, "Are we looking at any sort of resistance?"

"It's possiple," replied Shepard as he stood, stepping closer to the shuttle's door. "So be ready."

"I always am." said Wold drawing his Carnifex and spinning it on his finger.

"Shepard our data indicates that Tali is somewhere in these ruins. There is considerable geth activity, and an environmental hazard." said EDI through the shuttles speaker systems.

"What does that mean?" asked Wolf tilting his head in confusion.

"Solar output from Dholen, the parent star of this system has overwhelmed Haestrom's magnetosphere. Exposure to direct sunlight will damage your shields." said EDI.

The shuttle's door opened with a hiss, revealing Haestrom's blinding sunlight.

"Alright," barked Shepard as he stepped down from the shuttle's opening, "let's move."

Wolf and miranda nodded and followed suit.

"What the hell..." thought Shepard feeling his sheild lower as he quickly stepped into the shadow of a nearby support column.

"I'm having serious problems with my shield!" Said Miranda.

"Fight from the shadows. Remember direct exposure to sunlight will cause damage," said Shepard.

"I'm in on sticking to the shadows, "said Wolf as his sheilds rebooted.

"What's wrong boy? Don't wanna get your fur singed?" said Miranda with a smirk as Wolf growled.

"Stay focused you two," ordered Shepard as he sprinted forward, "let's hustle!"

"There's a security checkpoint up ahead,"said Miranda, following Shepard.

"Is it in the shade?"asked Wolf.

"Thankfully, there's an entrance into the ruins but it's locked,"said Miranda, "I should be able to unlock it."

"That's fine," said Shepard with a nod. Once inside the group was shocked to find the body of a male Quarian.

Wolf kneeled down close to the body, sniffing and moving the corpse slightly, "He's been shot to death,"he said quietly,"he also hasn't been here that long. These wounds are fresh."

"Check to see if he has anything on him." ordered Shepard.

Wolf nodded and activated his Omni-tool." there's an audio log."

Quarian Log: Emergency log entry: "The geth are here, I've stayed to by the others time. Anyone who gets this, find Tali'Zorah. She and that data are all that matters... Keelah se'Lai."

"The Geth!" Whispered Miranda, "Why here?"

"Doesn't matter why," said Wolf, "Just that they are. If they're here, Shepard, your Quarian friend might be in a bit of a shit storm."

"He's right," added Miranda, worry in her tone, "the Geth don't leave survivors, we need to move."

"Then let's go,"said Shepard, moving forward.

Miranda and Wolf followed in tow, darting in and out of the security of the shadows and forward into the ruins.

"Above us!" Shouted Wolf, "Geth Dropship, we've been spotted!"

"Oh! Astute observation, Wolf!" chided Miranda as she dove behind a stone slab, "Nothing gets past you!"

"Hey piss off!" snapped Wolf taking shelter behind a column.

"Stay focused!" shouted Shepard as he dropped three Geth troopers with a few headshots.

"She started it!" barked Wolf as he popped out of cover, emptying the thermal clips in his pistols into two Geth.

"You're acting like children!" Snapped Shepard as he stood from his cover, opening fire on the remaining Geth.

"There's too many!" Said Wolf.

"This has gone on long enough," Hissed Miranda ash a blue aura enveloped her and the remaining geth troopers. Raising her arms the Geth began to levitate,"Eat dirt,"sneered Miranda lowering her arms, forcing the Geth to slam downward onto the ground, immediately deactivating.

"All clear?" asked Shepard as he and Wolf emerged from their seperate covers.

"For now," said Miranda with a pant.

"Took you long enough," mumbled Wolf as he and Shepard lowered their weapons.

"Quiet," said Shepard.

"What is it?" asked Miranda in a whisper.

"Gunfire, someone's in trouble," said Wolf.

"Tali..."whispered Shepard,"Come on, let's move." he ordered.

"Understood," replied Miranda and wolf in usion. The trio continued on their way, but after a few more encounters with some Geth troopers they discovered anothe Quarian body, a radio held firmly in it's grip.

"Aw geeze," groaned Wolf covering his nose.

"This is Kal'Reegar: ...Op.1, this is Squad Leader Kal-...Do you copy?" said a voice through the radio, "The Geth sent a dropship towards Op.2...Tali'Zorah's secure, but we need back up...We're bunkered up here. Can you send support?"

"Still functional..." said Miranda, inspecting the boddy of the fallen Quarian and handing the still intact radio to Shepard.

"Lucky for us." Sighed Shepard taking the radio and raising it to his ear finding the background noise and static unhelpful.

"OP.1, this is Squad leader Kal'Reegar, come in, over!"

"This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy. I passed a lot of dead Quariands on the way in. You're the first survivor I've heard from." said Shepard.

"Damn...Wait...Shepard? the Spectire Tali worked with? Don't know why you're here, but right now, any organic is a welcome sight," said Kal'Reegar, " Patch your radio to connection 617 theta. We were on a stealth mission. High risk we found what we were after, but the Geth found us."

Shepard quickly followed Kal'Reegar's instructions nodding at the others so they may do the same.

"They've got us pinned down. Can't get to our ship, can't transmit data though the solar radiation." said Kal'Reegar.

"What's the status of your team? How many of you are left?" asked Shepard.

"We were a small squad. Dozen marines, plus the scientific team. We're down to half streignth now. Make the synthetic bastards pay for it though." Said Kal'Reegar with a little sense of pride.

"Tough sons of bitches..." murmered Wolf.

"What brought you this deep into geth controlled space?" asked Shepard, shifting his weight to his left foot.

"You're asking the wrong person Shepard. I just point and shoot. Something about the sun. It's going bad faster than it should. Some kind of energy problem." said Kal'Reeger, his voice lacing with static once again.

"Any idea where the Geth came from?" asked Miranda through her connection.

"Once of thier patrol ships found us. Dropships started raining Geth down on our heads before we could get off-world. System's under geth control. We knwe they made planitary sweeps periodically. We hoped going low-emmissions would hide us." Explained Kal'Reeger.

"Do we have to worry about the geth sending in reinforcements?" asked Wolf trhough his connection.

"I don't think so. Their patrol ship hasnt lifted off agaoin and the readiation blocks all off world communication." Said Kal'Reeger with a grunt.

"What's your current position?" asked Shepard.

"We're bunckered down at base camp across the valley. I left Tali'Zorah at a secure shelter, then doubled back to hold the chokepoint. Getting Tali to safety is our top priority. if you can extract her we'll keep them off you." said Kal'Reeger as Shepard turned to look at the shelter Kal was reffering to.

"You're going to throw your life away for research?!" asked Wolf with a look of disbelief.

"Negative, I'm going to give my life for the Migrant Fleet. All the difference in the world," said Kal'Reeger, "I'm no tech expert... I'm a marine. They tell me to shoot. I shoot. They said to protect Tali and the data, if you get them out safe, I've done my job."

"You've got confirmation that the Geth haven't reached Tali yet?" asked Shepard.

"Affirmative," said Kal'Reegar with a cough, "left my best men with her. When you get here, you can talk to her on the Comm. Every marine on this rock is sworn to protect Tali'Zorah. Long as one of is is still drawing air, she'll be safe."

"Alright, hold your position. We'll hit the Geth's back ranks." Said Shepard, readying his weapon.

"Watch your ass! We've got a dropship comming off!" Said Kal'Regar, his voice dissapearing through static as a large vessel came into Shepards view.

"Aw shit,"said Wolf as the Drop ship fired it's weapons on the shelter.

In the distance the group could hear the agonizing screams of dying Quarian soldiers.

"We should get moving." Said Miranda.

"Then let's move." Said Shepard with urgency, sprinting towards the shelter.

"Woah, woah! Hold up!" Said Wolf as he pulled Shepard back. Shepard was about to retort until he saw what the Geth had done. Slowly but sure enough a column began to sway and fall, blocking the entrance to the shelter and squashing the corpses of the fallen Quarian marines.

"Tali..." whispered Shepard.

"Crap! Doorway is blocked!" Said Wolf with a growl.

"How do we clear the rubble?" asked Miranda through her connection.

"Grab some demo charges in the buildings nearby," said Kal'Reegar, "Use them to clear a path to us."

"Understood. EDI, I could use your help on this." Said Shepard contacting the Normandy's AI.

"Shepard, I have scanned the area and located the demolition charges the quarian commander mentioned." Said EDI.

"Put it on the radar." Said Shepard, shooting at some Geth troopers that had begun to attack.

"Done. You need two charges to clear the rubble blocking the shelter." Said EDI.

"Thanks EDI,"grunted Shepard as his sheilds began to deplete due to the intense sunlight Haestrom's sun, Dholen was giving off.

"Watch your left!" Shouted Wolf as he shot a Geth trooper in the head.

"More Geth troopers at 10 o'clock!" Shouted Miranda, firing her weapon.

"Cut 'em down!" Said Shepard.

"Drones have an optical camouflage system, be careful with those!" Said Miranda.

The trio fought long and hard using much of their ammo and medical equipment in order to gain the demolition charges for the downed pillar blocking the entrance to the place Tali was sheltered in. Wolf even sustained a shoulder wound from all the fighting. Thankfully it was over...For now atleast.

* * *

"Explosives armed, clear the area." Said Miranda running clear from the demolition charge's explosive range.

"Affirmative." Said Shepard as he took shelter behind a pillar.

"Boom!" Cheered Wolf as the demolition charges set off, setting peices of rubble flying. "Did it work?" he asked with a sniff.

"Path cleared," said Miranda, "Wolf, go check the shelter, see if it's clear."

"On it," said Wolf, sprinting towards the shelter's. Once the doors opened he rolled through, looking to his left and then to his right,"all clear!" he said with a wave.

"Check for anything useful," said Shepard as he shot a Geth trooper that was crawling along the floor, "Thermal clips, medi-gel, audio or vidio logs."

"Man, these people sure as hell put up a fight." said Wolf with a whistle.

"Quarian architecture. There's somethng i didn't expect," said Miranda as she inspected her surroundings, "What do you think made the quarians go this far into Geth space?"

"Research, remember?" said Wolf as he inpected a terminal, "found a journal." He said as Tali's recorded voice began to play through a speaker.

"Our ancestors walked these halls with uncovered heads," said Tali's recorded voice, "The sun must have been normal back then. So much space. Walls of stone, i'ts amazing. I wish my friends could see it. I wish Shepard were here."

"Oooh, somebody's got a crush." Hummed Wolf to himself as he continued to inspect the the terminal.

"Tali'Zorah to base camp, come in base camp. Hello? Is anyone there?"

"I got something!" Said Miranda from another terminal.

"Show me." Said Shepard as a hologam of Tali appeared.

"This is Tali'Zorah contacting any survivors." Said Tali, her hologram flickering.

"Tali it's Shepard. I'm sorry. Everyone here is dead. Any survivors must have fallen back." Said Shepard.

"I knew this mission was high-risk. Damn it. And what are you dong here Shepard? We're in the middle of Geth space!" Exclaimed Tali.

"We can talk about that later. What's your status?" asked Shepard.

"Kal'Reefar and what's left of the marines got me into the observatory. From where you are, that's through the door and across the field," said Tali "I got the data i needed and I'm safer now, but I've got a lot of Geth outside."

"What is this reaserch you're after?" asked Miranda, trying to settle her confusion on the Quarians reasoning for coming so deep into Geth space.

"It's about this planet's sun, it's aging much faster than it should. I could tell you all more about it once we don't have Geth shooting at us." Said Tali, her hologram flickering as she moved.

"Would it help if i brought in the Normandy?" asked Shepard, leaning on the terminals console.

"Doubtful. These buildings are centuies old, if you bring down heavy fire this whole place could collapse on us." Said Tali with a sad shake of her head.

"Is anyone else still with you or are you alone out there?" asked Shepard with worry.

"Reegar had a team of marines covering me when I ran for the observatory. At least some of them are still alive," said Tali sadly, "I can hear them friring at the Geth outside."

"It looks like somebody sealed the door against the Geth, and the console is damaged." Said Miranda inspecting the security door that opened to the outside.

"Can you open this door from your end?" asked Shepard.

"Uh, let me see...Yes, I can do it. Here. Should be unlocked now," said Tali with a nod as the door's systems turned green and opened, "Be careful my friends and Shepard, try to do what you can to keep Reegar alive."

"I'll try my best Tali, thank you and stay safe. Come on you two round up everything you've found, let's move!" Ordered Shepard, readying his weapon. Wolf and miranda nodded and followed their commander back out to battle.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" asked Shepard, panting as he reached the last door to the observatory.

"Been better," grunted Wolf rubbing his wounded shoulder, "How much longer until we reach the observatory?"

"Passed this door," said Miranda with a pant, "it's locked, checking the security consoles now."

"Well that's not good..." Grumbled Wolf.

"Get ready.." Said Shepard, as the final door opened.

"Ready when you are, commander." Said Miranda confidently.

"Oh hell no..." Groaned Wolf as he saw a large quadruped machine lighting up with energy.

"Colossus!" Said Miranda.

"Get down!" ordered Shepard as he and his team ducked away from the Colosus' blast.

"Everyone alright?" asked Shepard once the dust cleared.

"Affirmative." said Miranda.

"Hey! Over here!" shouted a voice,"Get to cover!"

Hidden in a corner was a Quarian clad in red armor.

"Reegar!" shouted Shepard, ducking behind the same wall Kal'Reegar was sheltered, Wolf and Miranda followed suit, hiding behind cover opposite Shepard.

"Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet Marines. We talked on the radio before that dropship arrived."

"I'm commander Shepard of-"

"Hang on, Shepard! Stay down before that Colossus get's ideas! Still got no idea why you're here, but this ain't he time to be picky," said Kal'Reegar with a shutter as another blast hit the wall.

"Where's Tali'Zorah?" asked Shepard.

"Tali's inside over there," said Kal nodding behind him, "the Geth killed the rest of my squad, and they're trying to get to her. Best I'be been able to do is draw their attention."

"Are you sure she's alive?" asked Shepard worry in his tone.

"The observatory is reinforced. Even the geth will need some time to get through it. And it's hard to hack a door when someone's firing something at you." laughed the Quarian.

"How many Geth are out there?" asked Shepard as another blast hit.

"The Geth are near platoon strength, but the Colossus is the wost part. It's got a repair protocol. Huddles up and fixes itself. I can't get a clear shot while it's down like that. I tried to move in closer, and one of those bastards punched a shot clean through my suit." said Kal'Reegar with a cough.

"How bad is the damage?" asked Shepard.

"Combat seals clamped down to isolate contamination, and I'm swimming in antibiotics," said Kal with a huff, "the Geth might get me, but I'm not going to die from an infection in the middle of a battle. That's just insulting."

"Can you tell me anything about the battle field?" asked Shepard.

"The right side's got a catwalk witha sniper perch. You could wreak some havoc from there, but you're exposed to the sun's radiation. None of my men made it past the Geth. Middle's got cover, but the damn Colossus runs a clear shot at you the whole time, and you've got geth comming from both sides. Left gives you some cover from the colossus, but your ass is hanging out for the geth. That's how I got shot!" explained Kal'Reeger.

"Sounds like hell." commented Shepard as another blast hit the wall.

"It is," agreed Kal'Reeger.

"We need to get to Tali!" said Shepard as another shot hit the wall, "Got any ideas?"

"Just one. I'm not moving so well, but I can still pull a trigger, and I've got a rocket launcher that the sun hasn't fried yet," said Kal'Reegar, motioning to his weapon," you move in closer. I'll keep the Colossus busy, maybe even drop it's shields. With luck, you'll be able to finish it off."

"How do we deal with that thing?" asked Shepard with a sniff.

"Standard protocol with armature-class units is to sabotage the shields and whittle it down, you know. Kill it with bug bites."

"Sounds like a plan, but you need to stay down!" Shepard commanded the Quarian.

"Shepard,"said Kal'Reegar shaking his head, "I wasn't asking your permission. My job is to keep Tali safe. This is our best shot." The Quarian male went to stand, but was quickly pulled down by Shepard.

"We don't have enough people on our side for you to take one for the team! Standown! That is an order," said Shepard as Miranda appeared behind him. Reeger acted as if he was going to say something, but didn't.

"I recommend you take the right, you'll be clear of the Colossus' attack, Miranda and I will distract it, you'll be on your own against any other geth after that." Quipped Wolf as he and Miranda peered out from cover. Shepard nodded, then turned back to Reeger.

"And if you want to honor your squad, watch my back! You better not be dead when I get back," said Shepard, "keep us covered and make sure no other Geth reinforcements arrive from behind us. Let us take care of the Colossus."

Kal'Reegar laughed, "All right, Shepard. I'll do t your way. Hit them for me. Keelah se'lai."

"Let us know when you're ready to strike, Shepard!" Shouted Wolf as he readied his pistols.

Shepard nodded and bolted from cover to his right, "Keep it off me!"

"On it." Wolf retorted as he stood up, firing into the Colossus, who immediately turned towards the Feral.

After a few shots the machine turned towards the duo, firing.

"Well, now that I have your attention!" Wolf shouted as he barely managed to dive out of the way just in time, landing at the feet of a Geth trooper. The drooper attempted to bash Wolf on the head with it's weapon, but Wolf rolled out of the way. Thinking quickly, the Feral kicked the trooper's feet from out under it. With a snarl, he drove two of his now extended claws directly into the unit's "eye", disableing it.

Miranda, on the other hand, was dealing with two Geth Shock Troopers, whom she promptly lifted with her biotics, then sent them slamming into several other Geth, clearing a path for Shepard as he made his way to the end of the right balcony. However, she did not notice the Geth Colossus take aim at her. Within moments, the Colossus fired at her.

Before the blast could hit her however, she felt herself being tackled to the ground. As she regained her senses and looked up, she was surprised to see Wolf couching over her, instead of a Geth.

"To answer your comment from earlier," said Wolf licking his lips, "No, nothing gets past me."

Miranda was speechless.

"You're welcome, by the way," smirked Wolf sprinting away to attack another Geth trooper.

* * *

Shepard bolted forward, now that the path had been cleared by Miranda, and slid behind cover, only a small distance between him and the Colossus. Breathing heavily, he un-holstered his Collector Particle Beam.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered. With a yell, he leapt out from his cover, and fired the beam weapon at the Colossus, who thankfully was distracted. Shepard continued to fire the weapon, roaring in fury as he did so, and after what seemed like an eternity, the Colossus began to malfunction, then explode. From a distance, Shepard could hear Kal'Reegar give out a war cry.

With a sigh of relief, Shepard jumped down from the balcony, and was greeted by an energetic Wolf.

"Hell yeah, Shepard!" Shouted Wolf, giving Shepard a playful shove, "That was fuckin' awesome! Where can I get me one of those things?"

"Sorry, Wolf,"chuckled Shepard,"This is the only one."

"Nice shot, Shepard,"said Miranda with a smile catching up with the group.

"Thanks, now let's go get Tali." Said Shepard heading for the obsorvatory.

"The door's locked though." Said Wolf.

As if on que, Shepard's ear piece buzzed.

"Just a second. I locked the door to keep the Geth from getting inside," said Tali in a relieved tone, "There. That should do it. Just let me finish this download."

As the trio entered the observatory Wolf noticed several Geth units disabled on the ground.

"Your girl sure kicks ass, Shep." Wolf commented offhandedly.

Shepard smiled and shook his head as the Trio closed in on Tali.

Like on Freedom's Profress, Tali was dressed in her elegant purple cloth-hood and suit. She had her back to the team as she worked fiercely at the terminal in front of her.

"Busy?" Asked Shepard as he approached her.

Tali whipped around,"Shepard!" she exclaimed, moving close to Shepard, embracing him, "I'm so glad to see you're all right! If not for you, I would have never made it out of this room. Ugh, this whole mission has been a disaster. I wish I'd joined you back on Freedom's Progress, but I couldn't let anyone take my place on something this risky. I heard the gunfire outside, it sounded vicious."

"It was," commented Wolf, causing Tali to focus on him, releasing Shepard,"Kal'Reegar is the only other survivor on this mission,"said Wolf with a sniff.

"Who is that?" Tali asked quietly.

"That's Wolf. He's a-"

"Feral, I know," interrupted Tali, "but...Aren't they quarantined?"

"More like probation," answered Wolf with a shrug, "tough to explain."

"I see," Tali said with a nod.

"What can you tell us about your research here?" asked Miranda curious.

"Haestrom's sun is destabalizing. Back when this was a quarian colony, it was a normal star. it shouldn't change that quickly," explained Tali opening up her Omni-tool,"If I had to guess at what is destablelizing the sun so quickly. I'd say it was dark energy affecting the interior of the star. the effect is similar to when stars blow off fass to enter a red giant phase, but Haestrom's sun is to young for this to be natural."

"A lot of Quarians lost their lives here, was all your research worth it?" asked Miranda.

"I don't know, it wasn't my call. The Admiralty Board believes information here was worth sacrificing all our lives for. I have to beleieve they know what's best,"said Tali sadly.

"A whole team and only two left. I hope the Board finds the data valuable." Said Miranda quietly.

"Miranda didn't ask what some admiral thought. What do you think?" asked Shepard.

"A lot of people died here. Some of them were my friends. All of them were good at their jobs. That damn data better be worth it. The price was too high."

"Well, it looks like I just saved your mission. Maybe now your people will let me steal you for my mission,"said Shepard,"I could use your skills. Will you join me?"

"Just let me transmit the data from a secure channel. Then i can leave with you,"said Tali with a tilt of her head,"and if the admirals have a problem with it, they can go to hell. I just watched the rest of my team die."

"Maybe not the whole rest of your team. I'll fight another day, me'am." Came a voice from behind.

The group turned to see Kal'Reegar limping towards them.

"You shouldn't be moving." Said Shepard with a shake of his head.

"Didn't want you to take all the glory." Replied Kal'Reegar with a choked laugh.

"Reegar! You made it!" Said Tali, happiness evident in her tone.

"In no small part to your old Commander here," said the Quarian with a nod, "Your old captain's as good as you said. Damn colossus never stood a chance."

"You been talking about me, Tali?" teased Shepard.

"Only when I'm bored," teased Tali back.

"When you two are done flirting," began Reeger, "I'll radio for a shuttle out of here, ma'am. As long as we get out of here before reinforcements arrive we'll be fine."

"Actually," began Tail," I won't be going with you. I'm joining Commander Shepard."

"I see." Answered Reeger. "I'll pass the data to the Admiralty Board and let them know what happened. She's all yours now, Shepard. Keep her safe."

"You going to be all right there, hoss?" asked Wolf.

"I'll be okay. Those last Geth were likely the last we'll see," replied Reeger,"It was an honor to see you in action, Commander."

"The honor was mine, Reeger," replied Shepard,"Take care. Joker, send in a shuttle."

* * *

**There ya have it! Chapter 4! What'd you guys think? I own only Wolf, and his race, nothing else. As always, a big shout out to my friend and fellow author, Saikiko211, thanks for da edit!**

**-Chayse-man**


End file.
